Vingt idées reçues à combattre sur Atlantis
by Clio Reap
Summary: Les Anciens avaient le sens de l'humour. McKay peut être agréable. Il y a une piscine au niveau 2 de l'aile ouest... Le résumé est dans le titre !


**Vingt idées reçues à combattre sur Atlantis.**

**Disclaimer : **J'ai beau fouiller dans mes papiers, je ne trouve pas le document qui me dit qu'ils sont à moi…

**Note :** J'ai eu une idée, paf, dans le TGV Toulouse-Paris hier. C'est très rare, mais je l'ai de suite couchée sur papier. Du coup j'ai pas de recul, à vous de me dire comment ça rend !

Comme d'hab pour mes fics comiques, c'est conceptuel…

* * *

_**Petite note des anciens de l'expédition aux nouveaux.**_

Vous venez de débarquer, et vous êtes submergés d'informations au sujet de la Cité et de son fonctionnement, sans parler des rumeurs qui circulent à ce sujet au sein même su SGC. Pour vous aider, voici un dépliant qui rétablit certaines vérités :

_**Vingt idées reçues à combattre sur Atlantis **_

-:-

**1) Les Anciens avaient le sens de l'humour.**

_Faux._ Chaya en est une preuve « vivante ». Il semblerait que le sens de l'humour soit né vers -5000 avant JC. Les Anciens ont été détruits avant, dommage.

_Quelques précisions : _La vidéo d'un sketch ancien hilarant trouvée dans l'une des salles explorée en août dernier s'est révélée, après traduction, être en fait un extrait d'une pièce de théâtre en neuf actes en vers, qui raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille lépreuse assistant son grand-père dans ses derniers instants, un soir de tempête.

v

**2) Les botanistes testent la comestibilité de leurs découvertes en les intégrant aux plats proposés par la cantine.**

_Faux._ Toute plante non encore testée et proposée à la cantine est signalée par un carton jaune.

_Quelques précisions :_ Il arrive en revanche que les effets de certaines plantes pégasiennes réputées médicinales soient testés sur des patients à l'infirmerie. Dans quatre-vingt pour cent des cas, les patients sont prévenus avant injection.

v

**3) On peut travailler sur Atlantis sans parler anglais.**

_Faux._ Pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, il est indispensable que chacun possède des rudiments de la langue majoritaire sur la Cité, l'anglais.

_Quelques précisions :_ Les mots à maîtriser pour être admis dans l'expédition sont : _Yes, No, Out, Dangerous, Careful, Beware, Help_ et _Are you a Wraith ?_

v

**4) Le docteur Weir et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard entretiennent une relation intime.**

_Faux._ Officiellement, leur contrat le leur interdit. Officieusement, leur professionalisme, leur abnégation et leur timidité le leur interdisent.

_Quelques précisions :_ Les nombreuses heures passées seuls sur le balcon du dernier étage de la tour centrale seraient toujours consacrées, d'après les concernés, à des discussions sur la gestion de la Cité. La demande stricte du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard de ne jamais les déranger lorsqu'ils sont sur ce balcon n'aurait pour but, d'après ce dernier, que de laisser quelques heures de répit au docteur Weir. L'effondrement du banc en bois sur le même balcon le mois dernier serait dû, d'après les concernés, à sa trop grande exposition aux intempéries ces derniers mois.

v

**5) Le docteur McKay est le scientifique le plus exécrable d'Atlantis.**

_Faux. _D'après un sondage réalisé auprès des chercheurs de la Cité, le docteur Kavanagh l'est encore plus.

_Quelques précisions :_ Sous la menace d'être envoyés en mission pour 24h sur la « planète au blizzard », seuls 22 des 80 scientifiques avaient participé à ce sondage.

v

**6) Le docteur McKay peut se révéler agréable.**

_Faux. _D'après un sondage réalisé auprès des chercheurs de la Cité, « agréable » n'est pas le terme qui convient, même s'il vous a sauvé la vie plus de deux fois. Cet avis semble partagé par les docteurs Beckett, Weir, Teyla Emmagan et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard,

_Quelques précisions :_ McKay semblerait cependant parvenir à se montrer plus jovial envers certains collègues si elles sont jeunes et blondes, ou s'ils lui offrent un sandwich avant de s'adresser à lui.

v

**7) On peut avoir des quartiers plus grands, si on en fait la demande au colonel Sheppard.**

_Officiellement non._ La Cité offre de multiples chambres aux tailles très variées (de 8 à 250 mètres carrés). Mais par souci d'équité et pour ne pas créer de différences sociales, seules les chambres de 37 à 42 mètres carrés sont distribuées aux membres de l'expédition.

_Quelques précisions :_ Rien n'interdit en revanche de disposer de plusieurs chambres pour une seule personne si ces pièces se jouxtent, la cloison entre deux chambres peut, par le plus pur des hasards, disparaître mystérieusement au cours de la nuit. Lors de votre demande de chambre supplémentaire auprès du colonel Sheppard, penser à apporter un jeu vidéo avec la console que vous lui prêtez, ou à bien recharger les batteries de l'hélicoptère téléguidé.

v

**8) Ronon Dex ne parle pas.**

_Faux._ D'après le docteur Weir, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard et Teyla Emmagan, il semblerait qu'il puisse communiquer en anglais.

_Quelques précisions :_ Les docteur McKay, Beckett et Zelenka ont admis qu'il pouvait émettre des sons.

v

**9) Le docteur Carson Beckett est attiré par les hommes.**

_Rien ne l'a encore totalement prouvé. _Ni infirmé.

_Quelques précisions :_ Il semblerait que ce soit le lieutenant Laura Cadman, dans le corps de McKay, qui ait embrassé le docteur Beckett lors de « l'incident » le plus célèbre de la Cité. Cette même Cadman a par la suite entamé une relation amoureuse avec le docteur Beckett. Mais celle-ci n'a pas eu de suite, et le docteur aurait déclaré, lors de la rupture : « de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas marcher ». Le docteur Beckett n'a plus été revu en compagnie féminine depuis, mais s'est en revanche beaucoup investi dans les conférences : "en cas d'explosion de la Cité : quelles options de survie ?" du vendredi soir, données par le docteur McKay, dont il est l'unique auditeur.

v

**10) Il y a une piscine au niveau 2 de l'aile ouest.**

_Faux._ Comme la plupart des piscines, elle se situe au rez-de-chaussée (niveau 0, aile ouest).

_Quelques précisions :_ Chauffée de mi-septembre à mi-avril. Bains de minuit autorisés après avoir averti le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard.

v

**11) Les MALPs ont une durée de vie de six missions et le SGC envisage de nous les facturer.**

_Vrai et faux._ Un incident (fatal ou non) se produit bien en moyenne sur un MALP toutes les six explorations, mais le SGC, s'il a demandé de faire des efforts pour limiter les pertes, n'a pour le moment pas encore demandé à l'expédition de financer elle-même les achats de MALPs.

_Quelques précisions :_ Il existe sur Atlantis une équipe de réparation des MALPs, qui les remet en état de fonctionner dans 65 pour 100 des cas. Dans 40 pour 100 de ces cas, le MALP retrouve même la faculté de se déplacer (le MALP le plus résistant, qui a subit 23 opérations, a été baptisé Wall-E par l'équipe). Il existe aussi une équipe de récupération des MALPs, qui va les chercher sur d'autres planètes lorsqu'ils ne peuvent faire le chemin du retour. Cette dernière équipe manquant cruellement de personnel bénévole, tout volontaire sera le bienvenu.

v

**12) Les membres de l'équipe du major Lorne ont une durée de vie de deux mois.**

_Faux._ Selon les dernières statistiques, la durée de vie est en fait de quatre mois, une semaine et quatre jours.

_Quelques précisions : _La plus courte période de service au sein de SGA-2 est de 28 minutes. Elle a été effectuée par le sergent Giovanni Borelli, transféré officiellement de SGA-3 à SGA-2 le 22 mars 2006 au cours d'un assaut sur P4S655. Il remplaçait le sergent-chef Ethan Jones, agonisant. Borelli a été décapité ce même jour.

La plus longue présence au sein de SGA-2 est de 2 ans, 1 mois et 23 jours. Elle est attribuée au major Lorne, qui est par ailleurs le tout premier membre à avoir intégré SGA-2. La deuxième plus longue durée de présence est celle du capitaine Weixang : 10 mois et 2 jours.

v

**13) Si on entre dans l'équipe du major Lorne, on n'en ressort qu'entre quatre planches.**

_Faux._ Seulement 9 décès sont à relever dans l'équipe, sur 24 personnes qui y ont servi.

_Quelques précisions : _12 personnes ont quitté l'équipe en (plus ou moins) bonne santé. Raison de ces départs (plus ou moins) volontaires :

- 2 cas de blessures graves puis décès sur Terre, mais _après avoir quitté SGA-2_.

- 3 cas de pertes de membres (2 bras, 4 jambes, 1 oreille)

- 1 cas de cécité durable

- 3 internements à durée indéterminée

- 1 promotion (lieutenant Alexei Lobovitch, réintégré à l'équipe au grade de capitaine deux semaines plus tard, interné le mois suivant)

- 1 enlèvement (docteur Udo Fernmann), par les Amazones de P5G678 ; toujours porté disparu

- 1 porté volontaire pour une mission d'infiltration chez les Geniis (disparu depuis le 4 août 2005)

- 1 coma profond.

v

**14) Il est très aisé de visiter les quartiers du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, pourvu que l'on fasse au moins du 95C.**

_Faux._ Le docteur Weir ne fait que du 85C.

_Quelques précisions :_ Il est arrivé que Ronon Dex ou le docteur Carson Beckett y entrent aussi.

v

**15) Les Athosiennes sont des filles faciles.**

_Archi-faux._ Deux Atlantes seulement sont parvenus à conclure avec des natifs d'Athos. Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait de Terriennes, avec des hommes athosiens.

Treize Atlantes ont tenté de séduire des natives d'Athos. Dans tous les cas, ils ont été envoyés à l'infirmerie.

_Quelques précisions :_ Les Athosiennes mesurent la bravoure d'un homme, la pureté de ses intensions et sa motivation à séduire celle qu'il lui plaît par sa résistance aux combats, aux brimades et à la cuisine athosienne. L'épreuve est extrêmement ardue.

v

**16) Le bureau de gestion des équipes fait office d'agence matrimoniale à ses heures perdues.**

_Faux._ C'est un hasard si quatorze couples se sont formés sur Atlantis entre personnes travaillant dans le même service, ou sur les mêmes projets.

_Quelques précisions : _Il est en revanche vrai que le docteur Weir, qui préside le bureau de gestion des équipes, est une grande romantique. Il est vrai également qu'elle prête une oreille attentive à tout aveu d'inclination d'un(e) de ses subordonné envers un(e) autre.

v

**17) Les heures supplémentaires sont payées 47,50 dollars et les jours fériés travaillés 400 dollars.**

_Faux._ La rémunération actuelle est de 1,50 dollars par heure supplémentaire et de 20 dollars forfaitaires pour tout jour chômé travaillé. Pour percevoir ces émoluments, il faut en faire la demande écrite auprès du SGC, en y joignant trois preuves du dépassement d'horaire – une lettre par heure supplémentaire, en double exemplaire.

_Quelques précisions :_ Des rémunérations à 47,50 dollars l'heure et 400 dollars la journée sont en discussion avec le SGC, depuis trois ans.

v

**18) Le professeur Bjerensvard, spécialiste génétique du service biologie, n'a en fait aucun diplôme.**

_Faux. _Il en possède au moins quatre, provenant d'une université suédoise prestigieuse, d'un lycée, et d'une auto-école. Leur traduction précise – et même tout court – n'a en revanche pas encore été faite.

_Quelques précisions : _Le comportement du professeur Bjerensvard laisse, certes, perplexe une majorité de ses collaborateurs, ainsi que le service d'entretien de la Cité, qui ramasse chaque jour des mouches mortes par centaines dans son laboratoire. Mais le fait qu'il ait coupé la lumière de sa salle de travail, qu'il ne mange que des aliments orange et qu'il ait commandé douze caméléons pour ses recherches n'entame en rien – ou si peu – le prestige qu'il a acquis au sein de la communauté des chercheurs de son pays ces dernières années.

_Quelques AUTRES précisions : _D'après les docteur McKay et Zelenka, les plus éminents scientifiques suédois auraient trafiqué le curriculum vitae du professeur Bjerensvard car « Atlantis représentait une trop belle occasion de l'envoyer le plus loin possible de la Scandinavie. »

v

**19) Les expériences sur les militaires sont autorisées.**

_Faux._ Elles ne sont autorisées que sur les sous-officiers, à la condition qu'ils n'aient pas à aller sur le Dédale dans les trois mois.

_Quelques précisions :_ C'est une blague, hein. Sur Atlantis, tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne.

v

**20) Le SGC et les Etats-Unis veulent en fait coloniser la galaxie de Pégase.**

_Faux._ Sinon on serait mieux payés.

_Quelques précisions :_ Les préservatifs à disposition en quantité illimitée dans l'entrepôt 2 et l'infirmerie sont la preuve que le SGC ne souhaite pas que l'expédition s'agrandisse de manière naturelle. La persistance à demander un long rapport détaillé après chaque mission montre que le haut commandement empêche de multiplier les explorations en vue de trouver des ressources. La persistance à ne consacrer qu'un seul vaisseau à la liaison Terre-Atlantis prouve que la Cité n'est pas un avant-poste à conserver à tout prix. Enfin, l'abandon du projet d'aménagement d'un site alpha pour Atlantis illustre à quel point le SGC renâcle à trop s'implanter dans Pégase.

Heureusement, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard s'occupe à merveille de nous faire connaître à toute la galaxie.

* * *

**_Les habitués auront retrouvé des têtes connues, mon affection pour les rumeurs de la Cité, ou certaines thématiques (pauvre Lorne). J'espère que vous y aurez quand même trouvé quelques éléments nouveaux..._**

**_Je n'exclut pas de rajouter quelques chapitres si les idées me viennent. Toutes suggestions inspirées sont les bienvenues !  
_**

**_A tous : C'est quand même trop bête d'arriver jusqu'au bout du texte sans expliquer pourquoi à l'auteur..._**

**_PS spécial à Marine : C'est un plaisir d'avoir une review de toi (fort drôle et laudative qui plus est) ! Contente de voir que ça plait toujours ! Merci !  
_**


End file.
